Nghiệt ngã
by Grey Adler
Summary: Nói rồi nàng nhíu mày thật nhẹ, ngăn không cho giọt lệ trào khỏi khoé mi. Akemi thở dài: - Có những việc, không muốn thì đừng làm. Nếu không, người chịu tổn thương sẽ không chỉ có muội. Shiho, bây giờ dừng lại cũng chưa muộn... - Muội không có lựa chọn, Akemi. Việc này vốn đã không thể quay lại từ khi muội bắt đầu.
1. Chapter 1: Duyên

**[Shortfic][Cổ trang] Nghiệt ngã.**

_Tác giả: **Grey.**_

_Thể loại: **shortfic cổ trang.**_

_Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay ta.**  
><em>  
><em>Pairings: <strong>GinShi, ShinShi.<strong>_

_Warning:_**_Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở đây, tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên KSV và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận. _  
><strong>

**Chap1: Duyên.**

Cuối thu, những chiếc lá cuối cùng của cây phong nơi góc sân phủ gia tộc Miyano theo gió mà lìa cành, mang theo cả sự sống tâm hồn của Nhị tiểu thư. Tim nàng giờ đây đau như cắt, buốt như bị ngàn vạn băng tiễn xuyên tâm. Nàng đau đến tưởng chừng có thể chết đi được. Vậy mà, đến một giọt lệ nàng cũng chẳng thể rơi. Khuôn mặt tuyệt mĩ trang điểm cầu kì của nàng lạnh đến đáng sợ, trong giây lát, đám hầu nữ còn tưởng như nàng đã hoá tượng băng. Chắc hẳn ai ai cũng không khỏi khó hiểu mà tự vấn, vì lẽ gì mà một Nhị tiểu thư cành vàng lá ngọc, nhan sắc tuyệt trần, có trong tay tất cả những gì mà mọi nữ nhân phải ao ước lại mang nỗi sầu lớn đến vậy trong một ngày trọng đại nhất cuộc đời? Hôm nay là hôn lễ của nàng. Một hôn lễ trong mơ với Đức lang quân là Đương Kim Hoàng Đế của Vũ Quốc. Cũng có nghĩa, sau đêm nay nàng chính thức trở thành bậc mẫu nghi thiên hạ. Có gì không tốt sao? Điều này, chỉ có người trong cuộc mới thấu. Đại tiểu thư Miyano Akemi bước vào khuê phòng nàng, thở dài phẩy tay cho hầu nữ lui ra. Nàng xót xa nhìn muội muội mà nàng hết lòng yêu thương, nói:

- Shiho, sao muội phải khổ vậy? Muốn khóc thì cứ khóc đi, đừng cố nén nỗi đau trong lòng để rồi lại âm thầm một mình chịu đựng. Người đi cũng đã đi rồi, muội hà tất...

- Tỉ tỉ, không phải muội không muốn khóc... - Shiho cất giọng thật buồn - là muội không thể.

Nói rồi nàng nhíu mày thật nhẹ, ngăn không cho giọt lệ trào khỏi khoé mi. Akemi thở dài:

- Có những việc, không muốn thì đừng làm. Nếu không, người chịu tổn thương sẽ không chỉ có muội. Shiho, bây giờ dừng lại cũng chưa muộn...

- Muội không có lựa chọn, Akemi. Việc này vốn đã không thể quay lại từ khi muội bắt đầu. Chơi với vua như đùa với hổ. Muội đã lên lưng cọp rồi, từ bây giờ nhất cử nhất động của muội ảnh hưởng tới cả gia tộc. Hơn nữa...

Shiho bỏ lửng câu nói, nàng chỉ im lặng trước tiếng thở dài nặng nề của Akemi.

Chuyện gì đến cũng phải đến. Giờ hoàng đạo đã điểm, đoàn rước dâu hoàng gia với đèn chăng hoa kết rực rỡ, kèn trống rộn ràng đã dừng trước phủ Miyano. Trong vòng trăm năm đổ lại, có lẽ hôn lễ của Hoàng Đế Vũ Quốc Kudo Shinichi là được tổ chức xa hoa nhất. Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, thân là Hoàng đế một nước mà 21 tuổi rồi chưa lập Hoàng Hậu, Kudo Shinichi khiến các quần thần lo sốt vó. Họ lo bậc quân vương của mình ế vợ. Chuyện nối dõi dòng máu hoàng gia là đại sự Quốc gia, vậy mà vị Hoàng đế đáng kính của họ cứ nhởn nhơ cưỡi ngựa xem hoa, điều đáng nói là dù hoa thơm cỏ lạ đầy đồng, chàng cứ xem hoài mà không hái. Rồi đùng một cái, chàng tuyên bố hôn sự với Nhị tiểu thư nhà Miyano lừng lẫy - người vốn có hôn ước với đại tướng quân trụ cột của đất nước - Gin. Quần thần hai bên chỉ biết nhìn nhau, họ ít nhiều cũng lờ mờ hiểu ra sự việc, nhưng không một ai dám ho he gì. Một phần là họ không dám vuốt râu hùm, dám đả động đến chuyện này có chăng chỉ có người đã chán sống. Phần nữa là họ lo lần này nếu không phải là tiểu thư Miyano, có khi vị Hoàng đế của họ lại cưỡi ngựa xem hoa thêm chục năm nữa mà không hái. Thế cho nên, họ quyết định bỏ qua cái việc lờ mờ đằng sau hôn sự ấy, dốc hết tâm huyết cho hôn lễ lần này. Để chúc mừng đại hỉ của đất nước, nhất định đây phải là hôn lễ vô tiền khoáng hậu. Đó là lí do vì sao hôn lễ này lại xa xỉ đến thế.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Shiho trùm tấm khăn lụa đỏ rực rỡ được thêu chỉ vàng tinh xảo, khéo léo đính châu ngọc lấp lánh lên trên mão phụng vàng. Sau đó cầm tay Akemi nhẹ nhàng từng bước tiến ra sảnh, nơi kiệu hoa đang đợi sẵn. Nàng lưu luyến rút tay ra khỏi tay tỉ tỉ, cúi người bước vào kiệu hoa. Tiếng kèn trống rộn ràng vui vẻ hơn, đoàn rước dâu bắt đầu khởi hành về hoàng cung, nơi Shinichi đang chờ đón, trong tiếng reo hò chúc tụng của toàn dân. Khi rước qua cổng phủ, tiếng pháo mừng nổ vui tai lại khiến trái tim nàng đau nhói. Shiho bất giác đưa tay phải đặt lên bụng, tay trái nàng nắm chặt tấm gấm phủ ghế kiệu làm nó nhăn nhúm. Những kí ức xưa ùa về, Shiho không cách nào ngăn tâm hồn mình khỏi thổn thức, nàng chỉ còn biết cố nén nỗi đau cùng nước mắt vào trong. Chỉ mới hai tháng trước, mọi chuyện cứ như một giấc mơ.

***  
>- Chàng...có hối hận khi chấp nhận bên ta không?<p>

Dưới ánh hoàng hôn nhuộm đỏ cả nền trời, Shiho ngồi trên thảm cỏ dày hóng gió cùng một nam nhân tuấn tú bất phàm. Người đó rất lạnh lùng, nhưng khi ánh mắt nhìn xuống người con gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ đặc biệt bên cạnh lại trở nên thật dịu dàng. Đáp lại câu hỏi chợt bật ra của Shiho, chàng khẽ cười khi thấy nàng cố tỏ ra thờ ơ cứ như người vừa hỏi không phải nàng, thật là, đến giờ này nàng còn hỏi câu đó.

- Hôn ước này hoàn toàn là do tiên đế sắp xếp, ta không hề được hỏi qua, cũng không có quyền lên tiếng phản đối. Từ trước tới giờ, điều ta hận nhất chính là không có quyền quyết định - rồi chàng ngừng lại một chút khi thấy Shiho hơi sầm mặt xuống, chàng đặt tay dưới cằm Shiho, khẽ xoay lại để nàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình - Shiho, ta chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi bản thân không có quyền quyết định, cho đến khi ta gặp nàng.

Shiho nhìn sâu vào mắt chàng, cảm nhận sự chân thành trong từng từ ngữ, nàng khẽ mỉm cười, sau đó thì cười thành tiếng, tiếng cười lanh lảnh, trong veo. Nàng đặt một tay lên vai chàng vừa cười vừa nói:

- Chàng biết nói ngọt như thế từ bao giờ vậy? Một đại tướng quân lạnh lùng lãnh khốc cũng nói được những lời này, quả thật khiến ta ngạc nhiên đấy, Gin.

Bất chợt, Gin choàng tay kéo nàng vào lòng ôm chặt, tựa cằm lên mái tóc như hoà cùng nền trời của nàng, Shiho im bặt. Hai người nghe rõ tiếng nhịp rộn ràng nơi lồng ngực đối phương. Im lặng một hồi, Gin cất tiếng:

- Ta không biết lãng mạn ngọt ngào, cũng sẽ không thề non hẹn biển. Vì ta không cần ai khác tin, ta thậm chí không yêu cầu nàng phải tin, chỉ cần ta biết mình luôn giữ điều đó trong tâm, chỉ cần ta tin bản thân làm được một điều duy nhất ấy. Điều ta có thể làm cho nàng, chỉ là yêu nàng đến chết mà thôi.

Shiho không đáp, vì nàng đang bận kìm nước mắt đang chực trào trong đôi mắt long lanh màu xanh ngọc, nhưng cuối cùng, nàng vẫn không thành công. Đành mặc kệ cho dòng lệ tuôn rơi, nàng nghẹn ngào nói:

- Ta tin chàng... Điều ta có thể làm cho chàng, ngoài yêu chàng ra, cũng chỉ là tin chàng đến chết mà thôi.

Khẽ buông Shiho ra, Gin đưa tay gạt đi dòng lệ vương trên má nàng. Chàng nhẹ đặt lên môi nàng một nụ hôn. Làn môi mềm mại ngọt dịu của nàng như có ma lực, khiến Gin càng hôn càng thêm say đắm, càng thêm nồng nàn không buông ra được. Mái tóc dài màu bạc của chàng đùa giỡn cùng cơn gió, vờn quanh khuôn mặt hai kẻ đang say trong men tình, khiến người cùng cảnh như hoà làm một, mờ ảo, huyền hoặc dưới ánh tà dương. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Gin nếm mùi khó khăn khi phải chấm dứt một chuyện. Đến khi gần như hết không khí để thở, chàng mới đành rời môi Shiho một cách đầy lưu luyến. Nàng giờ đây mặt đỏ đến mức mặt trời sắp khuất núi kia còn kém sắc mặt nàng một bậc. Nhìn Shiho ngượng ngùng cúi gằm mặt, im lặng dùng một tay đấm thùm thụp vào ngực chàng mà Gin vốn lạnh lùng phải bật cười thích thú. Ai mà ngờ một Nhị tiểu thư cao ngạo luôn trầm tĩnh lại có lúc xấu hổ đáng yêu như thế này chứ. Nghe tiếng Gin cười, Shiho càng đỏ mặt hơn. Nàng không biết phải nói gì, chỉ đành ngượng ngùng giấu mặt vào lồng ngực rắn chắc mạnh mẽ của Gin - người đàn ông nàng yêu thương nhất.

Hôn ước giữa một trong hai vị Đại tướng quân trụ cột của Vũ Quốc - Gin và Nhị tiểu thư Miyano Shiho của gia tộc Miyano vốn do tiên đế sắp xếp, cả hai trước đó thậm chí còn không biết mặt nhau. Nhưng dần dần qua những lần tiếp xúc, Gin ấn tượng mạnh về vốn kiến thức phong phú, thâm sâu của nàng về rất nhiều lĩnh vực, đặc biệt là binh pháp - thứ vốn rất thu hút chàng. Shiho không hề đơn giản chỉ là một tiểu thư tối ngày chỉ biết đến thêu thùa, thi ca như bao thiên kim khác. Hơn nữa, nàng không hề kiêng nể gì mà đối đáp khiến chàng cứng họng nói không nên lời, sau đó còn đắc thắng mỉm cười đầy thách thức, thích thú "thưởng thức" từng biểu hiện trên gương mặt Gin. Shiho lại bị thu hút bởi vẻ chững trạc, lạnh lùng khác lạ của Gin. Vẻ nghiêm túc của chàng cứ khiến nàng không kìm được mà muốn trêu chọc mãi. Nàng quả thực thấy rất thú vị khi nhìn chàng cứng họng không nói được gì. Những lúc ấy, nàng thường kiêu ngạo mỉm cười và quan sát "thành quả" của mình. Cứ như thế, theo thời gian tình cảm giữa bọn họ nảy nở vô cùng tự nhiên. Tình yêu đến với họ như một lẽ đương nhiên vậy, đơn giản và nhẹ nhàng đến nỗi cả hai thậm chí không nhận ra bản thân yêu đối phương từ bao giờ. Một tình yêu nhẹ nhàng mà sâu sắc.

Một cái kết viên mãn cho một tình yêu đẹp lẽ dĩ nhiên là một hôn lễ. Sau ba năm nhẹ nhàng hoà mình cùng dòng suối tình yêu ngọt ngào, nếm trải từng cung bậc thăng trầm của xúc cảm tình yêu, chàng 29, nàng 21, theo cái lẽ dĩ nhiên ấy, các bậc trưởng bối hai bên đã bàn đến hôn lễ của đôi trẻ. Ngày lành tháng tốt đã định, hai họ cũng bận rộn đẩy nhanh công tác chuẩn bị sính lễ cũng như của hồi môn. Nhà có hỉ sự náo nhiệt hẳn ra, đâu đâu cũng nhộn nhịp, ai ai cũng tất bật làm việc không ngơi nghỉ. À không, có riêng một người là ngoại lệ, nàng - nhân vật chính của hôn lễ lại cứ thong thả đọc sách, thưởng trà, thỉnh thoảng lại ghé phủ đức lang quân tương lai thị sát nhân tiện kéo luôn chàng ra ngoài đi dạo. Shiho muốn kéo chàng ra khỏi sự bận rộn căng thẳng của nhà binh. Chàng đã quá đủ những trách nhiệm và mệt nhọc từ chuyện triều chính, quân đội rồi, không cần phải ôm thêm việc nữa. Chuẩn bị hôn sự, cứ để cho người có trách nhiệm lo. Những suy nghĩ ấy của Shiho, làm sao Gin lại nhìn không thấu chứ? Nếu là bình thường, có là Hoàng đế cũng không thể ép chàng bỏ dở công việc. Nhìn Shiho làm mặt lạnh thả bộ bên cạnh, Gin bất giác mỉm cười. Người con gái này, quan tâm người ta mà cứ làm bộ lạnh nhạt thờ ơ lắm. Lúc nào cũng giấu cảm xúc thật bên trong. Nhiều khi chính chàng cũng chẳng thể hiểu nổi nàng thực ra đang nghĩ cái gì. Nhưng chẳng phải chính vì thế mà chàng yêu nàng đó sao? Vì nàng chính là nàng, nàng đặc biệt, nàng khác lạ, nàng cuốn hút chàng, hút cả hồn lẫn xác chàng luôn. Nàng chẳng làm gì cụ thể, việc nàng làm luôn như có như không mà khiến chàng nguyện cả đời chỉ yêu duy nhất một người là nàng, nguyện vì nàng mà làm tất cả, cũng nguyện vì nàng mà buông bỏ tất cả. Gin thầm cảm thán: "Người con gái ta yêu nguy hiểm chết người như vậy đấy."

Ngày hôm nay, ngồi bên nhau trên đồng cỏ xanh mướt dưới nắng chiều dìu dịu, Gin ôm Shiho trong lòng, khuôn mặt chàng sáng bừng hạnh phúc. Trải qua ba năm yêu thương ấp ủ, chỉ còn hai ngày nữa thôi. Qua hai ngày nữa nàng sẽ chính thức là của chàng. Mãi mãi chỉ của chàng mà thôi. Ý nghĩ đó khiến Gin không ngăn được nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc, một nụ cười rạng rỡ duy nhất trong cuộc đời chàng, một nụ cười đúng nghĩa cuối cùng mà chàng có thể. Gin không hề hay biết, cũng không có ai hay biết, sau này, chàng sẽ không thể cười được nữa. Mãi mãi không...

Hoàng cung rộng lớn, ánh đèn luôn rực rỡ sáng ngời, đâu đâu cũng có người đi kẻ lại tấp nập. Nhưng đối với Kudo Shinichi - đương kim Hoàng đế Vũ Quốc - nơi đây thật trống trải. Sự cô đơn phủ kín tâm hồn chàng. Đối với chàng, nơi cấm cung tẻ nhạt này chỉ tồn tại hai người duy nhất - chàng và hình bóng người đó - người con gái đầu tiên có thể bước vào trái tim vốn đã sớm cằn khô giữa môi trường Hoàng gia đầy khắc nghiệt, người con gái duy nhất khiến tâm hồn chai sạn của chàng biết mơ mộng, người con gái đặc biệt khiến trái tim chàng bắt đầu biết nhớ nhung. Đã ba năm rồi, vậy mà tất cả những gì Shinichi biết về nàng chỉ là mái tóc ngắn đặc biệt rất riêng màu nâu đỏ, đôi mắt lục ngọc sáng long lanh nhưng sâu hút tầm mắt chứ không hề ngây thơ nhìn luôn thấy đáy, và vẻ thanh tao nhưng lạnh giá tách biệt hẳn khỏi thế giới xô bồ. Nàng hoàn toàn khác với các nữ nhân khác. Họ chăm chút cho vẻ đẹp từng li từng tí, nhất là mái tóc đen dài vốn là biểu tượng của vẻ đẹp người phụ nữ rất được coi trọng - nàng lại cắt ngắn mái tóc ngàn người hiếm gặp của mình. Nàng thanh nhưng lạnh, nàng ngọt nhưng sắc. Nàng không giống những thiên kim khác, nghìn người như một, ngây thơ, trong sáng (hay ít ra là cố tỏ ra trong sáng), đôi mắt nai mở to mơ màng, trong thấy đáy (nếu không muốn nói là nông thấy luôn đáy) đầy ngọt ngào, cô nào cô nấy cứ như phân thân của nhau, Shinichi nhìn mà phát ngán. Có lẽ vì thế mà nàng lại đặc biệt đến vậy trong mắt Shinichi? Chàng cũng không biết nữa, chàng chỉ biết một điều, chàng muốn nàng. Chàng muốn có nàng bên cạnh, chàng muốn nàng là của mình, mãi mãi.

Đêm khuya thanh vắng, Shinichi thả hồn về ngày xưa, chàng muốn về lại cái ngày ba năm trước định mệnh đã cho chàng gặp nàng ấy. Năm ấy, Shinichi 18 tuổi, cũng là lúc chàng vừa lên ngôi. Tuổi trẻ nông nổi không chịu được sự tẻ nhạt nơi cung cấm, chàng quyết định bí mật xuất cung ăn chơi một trận để đời trước khi dành cả đời để gồng mình theo guồng quay điên cuồng của quyền lực và trách nhiệm. Thế là, tân Hoàng đế Vũ Quốc Kudo Shinichi lên kế hoạch "biến mất" mười ngày khỏi hoàng cung. Chàng chỉ mang theo duy nhất một người nô bộc già trung thành Agasa Hiroshi và chu du khắp chốn. Những ngày ấy là những ngày tự do nhất trong cả cuộc đời Shinichi. Chàng mặc sức chơi bời, mặc sức tung hoành mà không phải lo nghĩ gì đến phép tắc hay luật lệ. Ngày thứ bảy, Shinichi đặt chân đến một thành tuy nhỏ nhưng rất đặc biệt - cả thành được bao phủ bởi muôn ngàn bông hoa. Chiều hôm ấy Shinichi đang thả hồn theo gió, chàng tựa người lên thành chiếc cầu đá vắt qua dải sông trong vắt, thong thả ngắm cảnh, thưởng hoa trong lúc đợi lão nô Agasa đi tìm quán trọ. Đẹp thật! Hai bên bờ sông là hàng trăm đoá hoa rực rỡ sắc màu. Bên tả là cả một biển hoa bỉ ngạn đỏ rực dập dờn trong gió. Hữu ngạn là một rừng hoa anh đào hồng nhạt thanh nhã khẽ thả từng cánh hoa chao liệng đầy thơ mộng. Chợt một dáng hình thanh mảnh thu hút tầm mắt của chàng. Chàng tập trung quan sát thật kĩ, là nữ nhân. Lúc ấy, Shinichi vô cùng băn khoăn, chuyện buồn đến cỡ nào mà lại khiến một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp đến hoa ghen liễu hờn u sầu đến thế? Nàng chỉ có một mình, đứng bất động dưới tán anh đào và đôi mắt xanh ngọc sâu hút như không còn tiêu cự. Mặc cho gió thổi tung mái tóc nâu đỏ, mặc cho cánh hoa anh đào rơi đầy bờ vai, nàng vẫn đứng đó, im lặng như một pho tượng băng tuyệt mĩ của tạo hoá. Dù đứng cách nàng khá xa, nhưng Shinichi cảm thấy nét u uẩn sầu muộn nơi mắt nàng như tỏa hơi lạnh thấu buốt tâm can. Rất lâu sau đó, chàng cũng không hề nhận ra mình đã ngắm nhìn nàng không rời mắt, sự khác lạ đến nỗi cô lập với thế giới của nàng đã thu hút chàng mạnh mẽ. Đối với Shinichi, thế giới lúc đó chỉ tồn tại hai người. Cho đến khi Agasa lật đật chạy về và nói điều gì đó như là đã tìm được nơi trọ, nếu không nhanh lên thì họ còn có thể mất phòng vì rất đông khách chàng mới bừng tỉnh. Giật mình một cái, Shinichi vội vàng lao đi với một tốc độ đáng ngạc nhiên trước đôi mắt đầy thán phục của lão bộc Agasa. Chàng chạy xuống cầu, vòng qua một con phố nhỏ thì tới bờ sông nơi nàng đứng. Không kịp điều hoà nhịp thở, chàng đưa mắt tìm kiếm xung quanh, nhưng muộn mất rồi, nàng đã không còn ở đó. Mỉm cười tiếc nuối, Shinichi ngồi bệt xuống một gốc đào gần đó, chàng nhắm nghiền mắt, hít sâu một hơi rồi thở ra luyến tiếc. Khá lâu sau đó lão nô tội nghiệp mới ì ạch chạy đến bên chàng, ông thở phì phò không kiêng nể gì người trước mặt mà hỏi đứt quãng:

- Vương, vương...tử, à không hoàng..., à quên công tử. Ngài, ngài bỗng nhiên chạy đi vội vã thế, ngài...tìm gì vậy? Phù...phù...

Không mở mắt ra, Shinichi khẽ buông tiếng thở dài, trả lời:

- Không có gì, chỉ là ta chạy theo một bóng hình như hư như ảo, một bóng hình hoàn hảo đến không thật. Đi thôi, chẳng phải ngươi nói không nhanh sẽ hết phòng sao?

Rồi không để Agasa theo kịp câu nói, chàng bật dậy bước thật nhanh, bỏ lại ông lão không hiểu gì lại khó nhọc cố theo kịp bước chàng. Hai ngày sau đó, Shinichi dành gần như toàn bộ thời gian và sức lực để tìm kiếm hình bóng chiều nào bên bờ sông trong kí ức. Nhưng cũng giống như lúc nàng xuất hiện, nàng đã biến mất không dấu tích. Đến ngày thứ mười, khi bắt buộc phải trở về cấm cung, Shinichi thả bộ ra cánh rừng anh đào ven sông ấy và đứng lặng. Chàng đang tận hưởng cùng một bầu không khí như nàng đã từng. Chàng cố cảm nhận cảm giác của nàng khi đứng nơi đây. Nhưng chàng vẫn không thể hiểu được lí do khiến nàng cô độc và u sầu đến thế. Trước khi quay bước ra khỏi toà thành này, Shinichi thề với lòng mình, đó chính là người con gái của cuộc đời chàng. Chàng nhất định sẽ tìm được nàng, nhất định sẽ đưa nàng về làm người phụ nữ của chàng, mãi mãi. Không phải là nàng, chàng quyết không lập Hoàng hậu!

Rồi ông trời cũng không phụ lòng người, sau ba năm kiếm tìm vô vọng, cuối cùng Shinichi đã tìm được nàng. Không ngờ nàng lại gần chàng đến thế, nàng chẳng đâu xa, chính tại ngay kinh thành Vũ Quốc này, lại là Nhị tiểu thư gia tộc Miyano vốn thân thiết với Hoàng tộc. Chỉ có điều, khi chàng tìm được nàng lại chính là lúc chàng nhận được sớ về hôn lễ của nàng và hôn phu - đại tướng quân Gin - chính người mà phụ hoàng của chàng đã chỉ hôn. Chỉ hai ngày nữa thôi, chỉ hai ngày nữa nàng sẽ tuột khỏi tầm tay chàng, mãi mãi. Không! Chàng không cam tâm! Chàng đã chờ đợi nàng, đã nhung nhớ nàng, đã kiếm tìm nàng suốt ba năm trời ròng rã. Không thể chỉ vì một hôn ước do tiên hoàng ban ba năm trước mà chàng bỏ cuộc. Nhất định không. Nàng phải là của chàng.

Nghĩ là làm, Shinichi nghĩ ngay đến vùng biên cương phía Bắc lạnh giá khắc nghiệt cùng tộc người Hồ đang lăm le đe dọa lãnh thổ, thế là thánh chỉ điều Gin đi trấn ải biên cương lập tức được thảo, chàng một chút cũng không do dự.

- Gin, có trách thì hãy trách sao ngươi lại có hôn ước với nàng ấy. Shiho là người con gái của đời ta, nàng là Hoàng hậu của ta, không phải là một tướng quân phu nhân bé nhỏ.

"Ngày mai nữa thôi, sau ngày mai sẽ là hôn lễ mơ ước bấy lâu, là thời khắc cuộc đời ta và chàng sẽ gắn kết cùng nhau mãi mãi."

Phải chăng cũng vì nghĩ thế mà Gin hăng say đến vậy? Chàng mở tiệc rượu mừng cùng các tướng sĩ dưới trướng mình. Mỗi người chúc một chung, chàng đều cạn sạch. Nửa đêm tiệc tàn, Gin say đến đứng cũng không vững. Nhìn chàng xiêu vẹo đếm đá lát sảnh, tay chân khua loạn xạ khi người hầu muốn dìu chàng đi nghỉ mà Shiho chỉ biết thở dài ngao ngán. Đáng lẽ nàng đã rời tướng quân phủ từ sớm, nhưng khi thấy Gin được chúc rượu liên tục mà không từ chối bất cứ ai, nàng liền lo lắng mà ở lại coi sóc Gin nếu chàng trụ không nổi. Cuối cùng, nàng đã đúng, vị hôn phu của nàng say đến nỗi không biết trời đất trăng sao gì nữa, chỉ biết ngật ngưỡng nhíu chặt mày ra lệnh cho cái cửa không được nhảy nhót lung tung! Nhẹ nhàng vòng tay ôm vai Gin, Shiho "dịu dàng" nói:

- Xem chàng say đến thế nào kìa. Ta đỡ chàng vào phòng nghỉ ngơi, đêm gió độc lộng thế này dễ mắc phong hàn, ta không rảnh mà thành thân lần hai đâu.

Xem ra dù say nhưng ý thức về "lệnh" của phu nhân tương lai cũng không hề mất đi, chàng lập tức dựa theo Shiho mà liêu xiêu bước về phòng. Shiho mỉm cười hài lòng khi thấy Gin ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Nhưng nàng không nghĩ tới, đàn ông khi say sẽ có thể có những hành động thế nào. E hèm, người con gái mình yêu cháy bỏng sát sạt bên cạnh, chỉ cách nhau có hai lớp áo, lại còn trong một căn phòng kín, hơn nữa cái giường êm ái đập ngay vào mắt... Thêm hơi rượu luẩn quẩn trong người, có trời mới biết, mà không, không phải trời cũng biết đàn ông có thể làm những gì. Trong hoàn cảnh này, Gin cũng chỉ là một người đàn ông thuần tuý. Có điều đến khi Shiho nhận ra điều này thì đã quá muộn. Lúc nàng nhìn lên, khuôn mặt Gin đã chìm trong sự khao khát mãnh liệt, ánh mắt chàng hừng hực lửa tình, luồng khí nóng rực mang theo hơi rượu nồng đượm nặng nề phả từng hơi vào cổ nàng. Bất giác, Shiho lạnh dọc sống lưng. Nàng chột dạ, vội buông cánh tay đang dìu Gin ra, lùi lại vài bước, nhưng Gin rất nhanh dùng hai tay ôm lấy vòng eo mỏng manh của nàng kéo sát lại. Chàng nhìn sâu vào mắt Shiho, một ánh mắt nồng nàn cháy bỏng những cảm xúc nguyên thủy của một người đàn ông. Nàng dù thông minh sắc sảo nhưng võ nghệ một chiêu cũng không biết, Gin dù rất hiểu lí lẽ và có chừng mực nhưng cũng vô phương với cả mấy hũ rượu đã ngấm vào tận tủy. Shiho biết, đêm nay nàng xong rồi.

Trời đêm trong vắt, không một gợn mây. Ánh trăng dìu dịu phủ tràn khắp thế gian, tinh nghịch len lỏi vào phòng của đại tướng quân, nhẹ phủ một lớp ánh sáng huyền hoặc đến mê ảo khắp gian phòng. Vậy là vị đại tướng quân của chúng ta lại thêm một lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời. Lần đầu tiên trong đời Gin phá vỡ quy chuẩn của xã hội - thành thân để sau, động phòng sớm một đêm cũng không thành vấn đề. (!?)

Một ngày mới bắt đầu, mặt trời ló dạng sau những dãy núi, cần mẫn như mọi ngày tỏa rạng ánh sáng khắp thế gian. Nhưng có người lại khó chịu vì sự chăm chỉ ấy của ngài. Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, đêm trước nạp vào người cả mấy hũ rượu, sau một đêm đầu đau như búa bổ, giờ đây lại ôm mĩ nhân trong tay, hết sức tận hưởng làn da mịn màng trắng sứ cùng hương mát dịu từ mái tóc nàng. Mặt trời lên có nghĩa một ngày mới bắt đầu, mà ngày mới thì tất nhiên phải lên triều không được chậm trễ. Gin nhíu mày khó chịu, được thân mật ôm Shiho trong vòng tay như thế này, lại không có bất cứ thứ trở ngại nào thật thoải mái. Ngắm Shiho đang say ngủ êm đềm bên cạnh, lại nhớ về đêm vừa qua, chàng muốn khoảnh khắc này kéo dãi mãi mãi.

- Đi đi. - dòng suy nghĩ của Gin bị cắt đứt khi hai từ ngắn gọn đó vang lên bên cạnh - chàng không phải lên triều sao? Ta sẽ tự về phủ. - rồi như nhìn thấy nét đắn đo trong ánh mắt Gin, Shiho bật cười - ta không chạy mất được đâu, chàng sợ gì chứ?

- Cũng phải, bây giờ thì nàng có thể chạy đi đâu được nữa, ngoài phủ tướng quân?

Đôi lúc, sự tự lập và mạnh mẽ quá mức của Shiho khiến Gin không khỏi lo lắng. Chuyện như thế này rồi mà nàng một chút dựa dẫm, một chút nũng nịu cũng không có, lại còn giục chàng đi sớm, và nói sẽ tự mình về phủ? Haizzz, người con gái của chàng, à người phụ nữ của chàng sao mà khác lạ đến vậy. Hi vọng hôm nay không có việc gì lớn, để buổi lên triều sớm kết thúc. Thật là, nghĩ gì thế này. Một đại tướng luôn nghiêm túc việc nước lại mong kết thúc sớm buổi thượng triều. Đúng là, ai rồi cũng khác. Anh hùng có mĩ nhân lại càng khác.

Đúng là buổi thượng triều hôm nay kết thúc rất sớm, và chỉ với một việc duy nhất: Gin được lệnh điều ra biên cương phía Bắc, nơi tộc người Hồ đang đe dọa nặng nề sự an toàn lãnh thổ, và chàng phải lập tức khởi hành không được chậm trễ dù chỉ một ngày. Gin bàng hoàng, ngày mai là hôn lễ của chàng và Shiho. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá đột ngột, bao ánh mắt đổ dồn về phía Gin - người vẫn đang đứng lặng không nói được lời nào. Shinichi khẽ nhếch môi, chàng liếc nhìn Thái giám bên cạnh ra hiệu. Hắn hiểu ý, đằng hắng trước khi cất lên thứ giọng ẻo lả đặc trưng:

- Đại tướng quân, sao ngài còn chưa lĩnh chỉ tạ long ân?

Phải mất một lúc để bình tĩnh, Gin mới cất tiếng trầm trầm:

- Bệ hạ, hẳn ngài cũng biết ngày mai là hỉ sự của thần và nhị tiểu thư Miyano?

- Vậy thì sao? - Shinichi nhướng mày hỏi lại, thầm nghĩ "Ta đương nhiên biết, nếu không ngươi nghĩ tại sao ta lại lệnh cho ngươi đi ngay không được chậm trễ chứ?".

Hít một hơi sâu trước câu hỏi với tông giọng đầy tính thách thức của vị quân vương còn kém chàng gần chục tuổi trên kia, Gin lạnh giọng nói:

- Bệ hạ có thể lui ngày xuất binh không? Ngay sau hôn lễ, thần lập tức lên đường Bắc tiến.

- Tuyệt đối không được. - vị Hoàng đế trẻ tuổi vốn luôn nho nhã trước quần thần lập tức cao giọng buột miệng.

Dường như nhận ra sự bất thường của bản thân, Shinichi bình tĩnh lại, lấy giọng trầm ổn đính chính:

- Giặc đã đến cửa, khanh còn muốn bái đường thành thân? Khanh thân là một đại tướng quân trụ cột của Vũ Quốc ta, há có thể đặt chuyện tư gia lên trên quốc sự? Muốn thành thân, khanh hãy dẹp loạn trước đã. Quốc có thái thì dân mới an.

- Bệ hạ...

- Ngài dám kháng chỉ sao, đại tướng quân? - Thái giám tổng quản cất giọng cao vút đầy gay gắt cắt ngang lời Gin.

Gin cau mày, hai tay nắm lại thành quyền thật chặt đến nổi trắng cả khớp xương.

- Thần...không dám. Lĩnh chỉ.

Shinichi mỉm cười đắc thắng, hạ lệnh:

- Lập tức lên đường. Ta chờ tin tốt lành của khanh.

Gin phải lập tức ra trận, đến một lời từ biệt, một câu dặn dò, thậm chí là một tiếng thông báo cho Shiho biết chàng cũng không thể. Ngồi trên yên ngựa tiến ra ngoài kinh thành, Gin ngoảnh đầu lại, nhìn về phía có người chàng yêu nhất đời, thì thầm:

- Shiho, đợi ta, ta nhất định sẽ trở về. Ta nhất định sẽ đón nàng về làm tướng quân phu nhân duy nhất của ta. Sẽ không sao đâu.

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, là ngày đẹp thứ hai đối với nàng. Ngày đẹp nhất tất nhiên là ngày mai, ngày mà nàng cùng Gin chính thức hiện thực hoá lời thề hẹn bên nhau trọn đời. Shiho vui vẻ cầm cây kéo nhỏ tỉa lá cho chậu hoa yêu quí, khe khẽ hát. Bỗng nhóc tì Ayumi, nhóc hầu nhỏ tuổi nhất trong phủ Miyano mặt mũi hốt hoảng, hớt hải chạy lại phía nàng:

- Nhị tiểu thư, Nhị tiểu thư...

Shiho quay lại, nàng nghiêng đầu nhìn nhóc Ayumi, hỏi:

- Có chuyện gì vậy? Nếu là Akai tỉ phu lại lỡ chân đạp vỡ tường phòng ta trong lúc luyện quyền cước thì ta không có hứng lo đâu. Dù sao ngày mai ta cũng đâu còn ở đó, ta qua phòng khác ngủ đỡ tối nay là được.

Chẳng là tường phòng nàng liền ngay với tường bao của khoảnh sân nhỏ trước phòng Akemi. Có lần tỉ phu nàng đưa Akemi về thăm nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu, chính là sau khi thành thân vài tháng. Akai Shuuichi vốn là một trong hai đại tướng quân của Vũ Quốc, nên cũng không có gì khó hiểu khi sáng sớm lúc gà còn chưa gáy chàng ta đã dậy đánh đấm huỳnh huỵch ngoài sân. Mặc dù điều đó làm phiền giấc ngủ của Shiho không ít, nhưng nàng vẫn có thể thông cảm mà nhắm mắt cho qua, nếu như vị tỉ phu kiêm đại tướng quân quí hoá ấy không "lỡ chân" đá trúng tường, làm vỡ cả một mảng lớn. Lại còn đúng tường phòng ngủ của Shiho, lúc ấy nàng chỉ mặc mỗi một bộ áo ngủ lụa mỏng manh, còn là giữa mùa đông lạnh giá, gió đông thốc thẳng vào người khiến nàng lãnh đủ, mắc phong hàn nằm liệt giường nửa tháng. Bây giờ nghĩ lại đúng là vẫn còn tức. Lần ấy Akai Shuuichi đã bị tỉ tỉ nàng quạt cho một trận tơi bời vì tội dám làm muội muội bảo bối của tỉ ấy ngã bệnh. Và mặc dù nhạc phụ không phản ứng gì, nhưng Akai vẫn lạnh cả sống lưng, vì mỗi khi nhạc mẫu đi qua là lại nhìn chàng đầy "âu yếm". Từ đó, có mẫu thân bảo chàng cũng không dám đụng đến dù chỉ một cái móng chân của cô em vợ ngọc ngà. À, còn cả bức tường của muội ấy nữa.

- Không, không phải... Tiểu thư, tiểu thư, là cô gia, cô gia ngài ấy... - nhóc tì lắc đầu lia lịa, trả lời ngắt quãng.

Shiho giật mình, nàng vội bước lại gần Ayumi hơn, nửa ngồi nửa quì hỏi:

- Gin làm sao?

- Cô gia ngài ấy xuất trận rồi tiểu thư...

Shiho nghe như có tiếng sấm nổ bên tai. Không thể nào, mới đêm qua, mới sớm nay... Sáng chàng còn thượng triều, mai là hôn lễ, làm sao có thể? Làm sao có thể? Shiho như bị mắc kẹt trong mê cung hỗn loạn của chính bản thân, nàng không thể nghĩ minh bạch điều gì nữa. Đứng bật dậy, nàng chạy vội ra khỏi phủ, nhằm hướng cổng thành mà chạy, mặc kệ Ayumi gọi thất thanh phía sau. Không biết bằng cách thần kì nào, Shiho đã lên được tầng canh gác của thành. Nàng thở gấp, tim đập loạn nhịp phóng ánh mắt về phía xa. Đúng là Gin, mái tóc dài màu bạc không thể lẫn đi đâu được. Chàng đang dẫn đầu đoàn binh hướng về phía Bắc. Thật sự là chàng, chàng đang dần rời xa ta, ngay trước hôn lễ. Tại sao? Khoan đã, phía Bắc? Tộc người Hồ, không lẽ... Nước mắt bất giác đổ tràn không thể kìm giữ, nàng đã hiểu, sự an nguy của đất nước phải được đặt lên hàng đầu, chuyện riêng tư chỉ được phép xếp thứ hai. Nhưng nàng vẫn không khỏi đau lòng, có bao nhiêu thời điểm, tại sao lại chọn đúng lúc này? Tại sao lại là ngay trước hôn lễ? Tại sao lại là ngay sau đêm qua? Shiho hít thật sâu, nàng dùng hết sức bình sinh mà hét lớn - việc mà nàng nghĩ cả đời này không bao giờ làm:

- TA ĐỢI CHÀNGGGGG...!

Đang tiến quân, Gin chợt ghìm ngựa lại. Phải chăng chàng vừa nghe thấy ảo giác? Chàng lắc đầu cười khổ, làm sao nghe tiếng Shiho ở đây được chứ? Nhưng Gin vẫn quay đầu lại, vì chàng vẫn nuôi một tia hi vọng dù là nhỏ nhoi, hi vọng có thể nghe tiếng Shiho, nhìn thấy Shiho trước khi ra trận. Rồi đôi mắt chàng được dịp mở lớn, đúng là Shiho. Nàng đang đứng trên tầng gác của tường thành, thở gấp gáp chứng tỏ nàng thiếu không khí. Nàng làm gì mà có thể thiếu không khí chứ? Lẽ nào, vừa rồi, thật sự là nàng hét lên sao? Gin chợt thấy sống mũi cay cay. Chỉ ba từ "ta đợi chàng" ấy thôi, nhưng là tất cả tình yêu và niềm tin của Shiho dành cho chàng. Nàng còn không ngần ngại phá bỏ lớp băng của bản thân, phá vỡ hình ảnh của một thiên kim lá ngọc cành vàng mà hét lên để chàng có thể nghe tiếng nàng. Bấy nhiêu đó đủ để khiến Gin cảm nhận sâu sắc tình yêu mãnh liệt của Shiho. Đời này, chàng không còn mong gì hơn thế. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Gin hét lớn, cỡ cả người trong thành cũng có thể nghe được tiếng chàng:

- TA NHẤT ĐỊNH TRỞ VỀ, ĐỢI TAAAAAA...

Rồi chàng lưu luyến nhìn Shiho lần cuối, tiếp tục tiến quân mà khắc sâu trong tim dáng hình nàng mỏng manh cô độc đứng trên tường thành. Lặng im trông theo bóng Gin dần rời xa, Shiho không khỏi đau xót. Chiến trường nguy hiểm như vậy, địa hình và khí hậu vô cùng khắc nghiệt, quân Hồ lại muôn phần hiểm ác, gian xảo. Như vậy bảo nàng làm sao yên tâm đây? Nước mắt nàng lăn dài, đôi mắt vốn tinh anh sắc sảo giờ đây nhoà lệ chỉ tồn tại một bóng hình duy nhất, nên nàng không để ý có một người đang lặng ngắm nàng từ phía xa. Shinichi nhíu chặt mày khó chịu, nàng đau khổ đến vậy sao? Chỉ vì xa hắn? Xem ra không nên để quân lính cho nàng tự do lên đây, không thấy hắn nàng sẽ không khóc. Không nghe tiếng hắn nàng sẽ không đau, không từ biệt hắn nàng sẽ không lạnh giá cô độc như lúc này. Nàng là của ta, là Hoàng hậu của ta, nàng chỉ được phép đau lòng vì ta mà thôi. Miyano Shiho, ta đã tìm được nàng, đời này sẽ không bao giờ để nàng rời xa ta.

**Grey.**


	2. Chapter 2: Phận

**Chap 2: Phận.**

Gin đã chết. Shiho không thể tin được, chàng đã chết. Vào một buổi sáng mùa thu se lạnh, tin đại tướng quân tử trận nơi sa trường như bùng nổ khắp kinh thành. Ngài đã đánh bại được tộc Hồ hung hiểm, giữ yên ổn nguyên vẹn vùng biên cương cho đất nước. Nhưng để có được chiến tích này, cái giá phải trả quá lớn. Vũ Quốc mất đi một đại tướng quân anh dũng cơ trí, Hoàng đế mất đi một trung thần, một đại thần trụ cột. Cũng không thể nói Shinichi không đau buồn vì mất mát này. Chàng vốn chỉ muốn tách hắn ra khỏi Shiho, tạm hoãn chuyện thành thân trước mắt. Còn sau đó chàng sẽ có kế hoạch riêng để dần đưa Shiho về bên mình. Đợi khi mọi chuyện ổn thỏa, chàng sẽ lại điều Gin về kinh thành. Nhưng người tính không bằng trời tính, nước cờ này của Shinichi đã gây ra một tổn thất lớn nằm ngoài dự kiến - mất Gin. Đau lòng hơn nữa, còn không thể tìm được thi thể Gin nơi sa trường. Tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là những câu chuyện không rõ thực hư về thời khắc chàng ngã xuống. Nghe nói chàng vì ba ngày đêm chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ trong gió tuyết mà kiệt sức. Nghe nói chàng vì trúng tên độc của kẻ thù mà ngã ngựa. Nghe nói chàng rơi xuống vực và bị tuyết vùi lấp. Tất cả chỉ là "nghe nói", tất cả đều chẳng có một chút gọi là tính xác thực. Dù đến cuối cùng, vẫn là Vũ Quốc chiến thắng, nhưng Gin - đại tướng quân oanh oanh liệt liệt lại chẳng thể chứng kiến kết quả ấy, một kết quả mà chàng đã phải đánh đổi bằng cả sinh mạng.

Tin tức như một cơn cuồng phong, càn quét qua mọi ngóc ngách trong kinh thành, nơi đâu nó cũng bỏ lại niềm đau thương tiếc nuối khôn xiết vì một vị anh hùng của quốc gia. Riêng trong phủ Miyano, nó lại giết chết một tâm hồn. Shiho giờ đây chỉ còn lại thân xác lạnh giá, nàng quá đau khổ, đến nỗi không thể rơi nổi dù là một giọt lệ. Có lẽ chúng đã đóng băng trong trái tim nàng rồi.

"Tại sao? Chàng đã nói sẽ quay về mà, chàng đã nói hãy đợi chàng. Ta vẫn đợi...Vậy mà... Mới một tháng trước, mọi người còn chuẩn bị cho hôn sự của chúng ta. Chàng đã nói chàng không biết lãng mạn ngọt ngào, ta hiểu, ta cũng không quan trọng điều ấy. Chàng đã nói chàng sẽ không thề non hẹn biển, vì chàng không cần ai tin, chàng thậm chí không cần ta tin, chỉ cần chàng tự tin bản thân làm được một điều duy nhất. Chàng đã nói, điều duy nhất chàng có thể làm cho ta, là yêu ta đến chết. Ta tin, ta đương nhiên cũng muốn chàng chứng minh được điều đó là sự thật, nhưng thứ ta muốn là thời gian một đời chúng ta bên nhau sẽ chứng minh điều ấy, chứ không phải là cái chết của chàng khi đôi ta còn đang yêu nhau. Gin, chàng có thể nào...tàn nhẫn hơn được nữa không?"

Với một nội tâm giằng xé, đau đớn tột cùng bên trong, vẻ ngoài của Shiho càng trở nên băng lãnh, cô độc đến đáng sợ. Nàng không rơi một giọt nước mắt, nàng không bi luỵ, nàng không kêu than, cũng chẳng hề tuyệt thực như một người quá đau khổ thường làm. Ngược lại, nàng ăn uống điều độ, nàng thưởng trà ung dung, thậm chí nàng ngồi chơi cờ cùng đại tỉ. Chỉ là, một lời nàng cũng không nói, một dấu hiệu của nụ cười cũng không xuất hiện trên khoé môi nàng. Dường như gương mặt nàng được tạc từ hàn băng. Điều này không hề đáng mừng, ngược lại, còn khiến mọi người tột cùng lo lắng. Chẳng thà nàng giải tỏa bằng lời than, bằng nước mắt, bằng hành động còn có thể hiểu được, vì đó là lẽ thường. Nàng cứ bình tĩnh thế này còn đáng sợ gấp trăm lần.

Ngày thứ năm ngay sau tin động trời ấy, Hoàng đế Vũ Quốc đột ngột đến phủ Miyano, là để thăm người đã từng là hôn thê của vị tướng quân anh hùng hi sinh vì đất nước - Miyano Shiho.

Vậy mà Shiho là người duy nhất trong phủ không để ý đến sự hiện diện của vị Hoàng đế trẻ tuổi này, hay đơn giản chỉ là vì nàng không có tâm trí để mà để ý tới bất cứ chuyện gì nữa. Nàng chỉ đứng bất động lặng ngắm hoàng hôn. Từ khi hay tin Gin tử trận, ngày qua ngày, cứ dùng bữa chiều xong Shiho lại lặng lẽ nhìn vầng dương lặn dần phía chân trời. Những kí ức đẹp đẽ cùng chàng cũng như theo từng tia sáng le lói còn sót lại của mặt trời mà ẩn hiện nơi tâm trí, mà xuyên tận tâm can nàng, càng khiến trái tim nàng thêm đau đớn. Nhìn nàng u uẩn, trầm mặc và lạnh giá dù tiết trời mới chỉ chuyển mình sang thu. Một Shiho u sầu cô độc hệt như trong kí ức của Kudo Shinichi ba năm về trước. Chàng ngỡ ngàng, trong giây lát như quay trở về ngày ấy, bị hút hồn vào vẻ băng lãnh tách biệt từ tận sâu nơi đáy mắt xanh ngọc hun hút của nàng. Một bóng hình, một ánh mắt mà chàng theo đuổi vô phương suốt ba năm trời, đã theo chàng vào cả những giấc mơ trong những đêm dài đầy mộng mị, giờ đây đang đứng ngay trước mắt. Chàng mơ?

- Đúng là nàng rất bình tĩnh đối với sự mất mát này, quá bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ. Miyano Shiho, ta thà rằng thấy nàng than khóc còn hơn phải nhìn nàng câm lặng băng giá thế này.

Kudo Shinichi cất lời khi đứng ngay sau lưng nàng.

Đang miên man suy nghĩ, một giọng nam nhân ấm áp lạ bất chợt vang lên phía sau lưng Shiho, nàng khẽ xoay mình về phía sau. Kudo Shinichi đứng dưới ánh tà dương, thân vận bạch y lãng tử, mình khoác hắc bào cao quí, nụ cười ấm áp, khí chất thanh nhã phóng khoáng bất phàm. Thân ảnh ấy đủ khiến cho bất cứ cô nương nào nguyện ý cả đời cung phụng giúp chàng nâng khăn sửa túi. Thế nhưng ấn tượng đầu tiên của Shiho về vị phu quân tương lai ấy lại chỉ là một kẻ lạ hoắc nàng chưa gặp bao giờ. Trước giờ chưa từng có ai dám lại gần nàng trong phạm vi một trượng mỗi khi nàng lâm vào trạng thái "tượng băng", chứ đừng nói là cả gan làm phiền. Đôi mày thanh tú của nàng hơi cau lại vì kẻ không mời phiền phức. Chưa từng gặp qua Hoàng đế, nên thái độ khinh bạc của nàng như lúc này là không thể tránh được.

- Ngươi là ai?

Shiho lạnh nhạt hỏi mà không thèm giấu sự chán ghét cực độ hiển hiện trong giọng nói. Nhưng có vẻ Kudo Shinichi không hề thấy phiền về điều đó, ngược lại còn mỉm cười ôn hoà đáp:

- Ta là một kẻ thích ngắm nụ cười mĩ nhân hơn là nước mắt, nhưng lại thà lắng nghe tiếng than khóc, nhìn lệ tuôn rơi hơn là chịu đựng sự câm lặng đáng sợ. Nàng luôn có thể chọn cách giải tỏa thay vì kìm nén, Shiho.

Ngay khi tên nàng thoát ra từ khuôn miệng của cái kẻ phiền phức từ trên trời rơi xuống kia, sắc mặt Shiho sầm xuống, từ người nàng toả ra luồng khí u ám tựa như ngay lúc này bao nhiêu mây đen trên thế gian đều quần tụ vần vũ quanh người nàng hết cả. Thật xui xẻo thay cho kẻ nào đang đứng trước mặt nàng. Đã cả gan làm phiền không đúng lúc thì chớ, hắn lại dám gọi thẳng tên nàng ra ư? Cái tên mà chỉ có phụ mẫu, tỉ tỉ và người đó được phép gọi. Khi Shiho chuẩn bị mở miệng tuôn lời "vàng ngọc" thì:

- Shiho! Không được vô lễ - ngài Miyano Atsushi bỗng từ đâu vội bước tới chặn lời nàng, sắc mặt ông tái mét dù rằng đã cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh - còn không mau bái kiến Hoàng thượng.

Shiho khẽ nhìn qua phụ thân, một nét ngạc nhiên thoáng qua nơi đáy mắt nàng. Rồi vẫn không cất một lời, nàng chỉ lặng lẽ hành lễ. Shinichi vội bước tới đưa tay ra đỡ nàng:

- Không cần đa lễ, nàng hẳn còn rất mệt. Ngài Miyano, nơi đây gió lộng, e rằng không thích hợp với Shiho. Chúng ta vào trong nói chuyện.

- Tạ Hoàng thượng quan tâm ái nữ.

Ngài Miyano miệng tạ long ân mà mình vẫn không khỏi toát mồ hôi lạnh. Gì chứ bản tính cô Nhị tiểu thư cành vàng lá ngọc của ông ông còn lạ gì. Không ai hiểu con bằng cha mẹ. Không khí vừa nãy, nếu ông không kịp thời ra chặn lời, thì không biết con gái ông có thể thốt ra những gì. Không khéo khi quân phạm thượng chu di cửu tộc như chơi. Thật là, cũng do ông để Shiho tự do từ nhỏ. Haizzz, không nên nuông chiều con gái quá, nuông chiều một cô con gái tính khí như Shiho lại càng không nên. Tình hình lúc nãy, thật quá nguy hiểm.

- Cha nói gì? Hoàng thượng muốn lập Shiho làm Hoàng hậu? - Akemi thảng thốt hỏi lại cha, như thể nàng không thể tin vào lời cha mình vừa nói.

- Phải.

- Sau tất cả mọi chuyện? Sau...chuyện đó?

- Phải...

- Cha, Shiho...con bé đã biết chưa?

- Con bé chưa cần phải biết.

- Chuyện này vốn không thể được, nhất là với tính cách của Shiho, với tình cảm của con bé. Đâu phải cha không biết?

- Akemi, chính vì ta biết rất rõ nên mới chưa thể để con bé biết. Ý Hoàng thượng ban ra, con có thể chống lại không? Lẽ nào con lại không rõ hậu quả của việc khi quân? Là ta muốn tốt cho Shiho...

- Sau đó thì sao ạ? - Akemi ngắt lời phụ thân.

- Hả?

- Sớm muộn gì con bé cũng phải biết. Cha nghĩ sau khi biết chuyện Shiho sẽ ra sao? Không lẽ cha định đến ngày cứ thế tống con bé vào cung ư? Làm như vậy đâu khác nào bức Shiho vào đường cùng chứ. Lẽ nào cha không nhớ chuyện ba năm trước? Muội ấy còn chưa đủ đau khổ hay sao? Khó khăn lắm mới yêu được một người, khó khăn lắm mới có thể lấy được người mình yêu. Vậy mà...

- Akemi, sao ta lại không biết điều ấy chứ. Ta hiểu con nghĩ cho muội muội, nhưng con có nghĩ cho gia tộc ta hay không? Nếu ta phản đối hôn sự này, đối với muội muội con mà nói thì ta đã suy nghĩ cho cảm xúc của con bé. Nhưng đối với nhà Miyano mà nói rất có thể sẽ là đại hoạ, còn họ hàng trong gia tộc ta nữa. Con cho rằng con bé có thể vui vẻ hạnh phúc, con cho rằng con bé sẽ không cảm thấy đau khổ khi liên luỵ cả gia tộc sao? Đấy là trong trường hợp Shiho còn sống để mà cảm thấy đau khổ.

- Nhưng...

- Con đồng ý.

Chỉ ba từ ngắn gọn nhẹ nhàng đó thôi cũng đủ chấm dứt mọi cuộc tranh luận, khi nó thoát ra từ chính miệng Miyano Shiho. Phụ thân cùng tỉ tỉ nàng lặng người đi vì kinh ngạc, tỉ phu nàng nãy giờ im như phỗng cũng chỉ cau mày nhìn nàng chằm chằm khó hiểu. Duy có thân mẫu của nàng vẫn trầm mặc với ánh mắt phức tạp dành cho con gái. Không màng để ý đến thái độ của mọi người, Shiho tiếp tục:

- Cha cứ cho chuẩn bị tất cả những gì cần thiết. Ngày giờ Hoàng thượng đã chọn. Con tuyệt đối sẽ không gây chuyện, không làm loạn, không tuyệt thực, không quyên sinh, nên cha không cần phải bận tâm lo lắng.

Nói rồi nàng quay gót trở về khuê phòng, bỏ lại bốn con người bất động với bốn gương mặt biểu cảm khác nhau. Miyano phu nhân lúc này mới buông một tiếng thở dài cùng một câu càng khiến mọi người thêm tò mò khó hiểu:

- Hoàng thượng vừa gặp riêng con bé.

Shiho ngồi lặng người trước bàn trang điểm, nàng nhìn xoáy vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình, hình ảnh một người con gái thập phần bi thương. Quả thật đối với nàng, vào lúc này đây là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất. Những lời nói của Hoàng thượng vẫn như đang vang vọng bên tai nàng.

Suy nghĩ suốt một đêm, cuối cùng Hoàng đế Vũ Quốc Kudo Shinichi cũng đi đến một quyết định: chuyện lập hậu tốt nhất vẫn là nên do chính chàng nói trực tiếp với Shiho. Theo những gì chàng "tìm hiểu" được về nàng, ngay từ nhỏ Shiho vốn đã rất độc lập, luôn tự quyết định chuyện của mình. Nên nàng nhất định không muốn nghe thông báo về hôn sự của bản thân từ người khác. Cũng chính vì cá tính này mà khi xưa Shinichi mới gặp được nàng. Đúng ba năm trước, khi được chỉ hôn với Gin, Shiho đã kịch liệt phản đối. Nhưng vì trách nhiệm với gia đình, lại mang trên vai áp lực quyết định sinh mạng của cả gia tộc, nàng chấp nhận hôn ước với điều kiện thời gian ba năm để tìm hiểu đối phương kể từ ngày đính ước đến khi thành thân. Sau đó, nàng đột ngột mất tích mấy ngày trời. Không một ai biết vị nhị tiểu thư khó hiểu nhà Miyano đi đâu. Shiho đi đến một nơi mà nàng đã tình cờ phát hiện được, một tòa thành nhỏ vô danh kì lạ, suốt bốn mùa được bao phủ trong muôn vàn sắc bỉ ngạn hoa và hoa anh đào – dù hai loài hoa có mùa nở khác nhau – một xuân một thu. Trong mấy ngày liền, nàng cứ chiều chiều là lại ra bờ sông phía hoa anh đào mà hướng về phía bỉ ngạn hoa, hướng về hoàng hôn đứng lặng, thần thái u sầu lạnh giá. Khi nghe thủ hạ báo cáo về chuyện này, Shinichi chỉ cười lạnh. Chàng không biết nên vui hay nên buồn đây? Vui vì chàng rốt cuộc cũng đã hiểu được vì sao hôm đó nàng lại mang vẻ u uẩn băng lãnh đến vậy, vẻ đẹp khác lạ đã theo chàng vào cả trong mơ suốt ba năm trời nay. Hay là buồn vì chàng đã không tìm ra nàng sớm hơn, khi nàng vẫn muộn phiền về hôn sự với Gin, để rồi cuối cùng nàng lại đem lòng yêu chính người ấy?

Tiếng mở cửa phòng kéo Shinichi trở lại thực tại, Shiho đến rồi. Đến khi hai cánh cửa được đóng kín để đảm bảo sự riêng tư và bí mật theo yêu cầu của chính chàng, Shiho vẫn im lặng một câu cũng không nói. Hắng giọng, Shinichi lên tiếng phá tan bầu không khí tĩnh mịch kì dị này, chàng trực tiếp đi thẳng vào vấn đề:

- Ta muốn lập nàng làm hoàng hậu, Shiho.

Im lặng.

- Nàng không phải trả lời ta ngay, nhưng hãy nghe ta nói vài lời – không hề tỏ ra bực bội hay phật ý gì trước thái độ của Shiho, Shinichi điềm đạm nói tiếp – Ta biết chuyện này đối với nàng mà nói rất khó khăn. Ta biết tình cảm của nàng đang rất hỗn loạn. Và dù đau lòng, nhưng ta… - chàng dừng lại, nhíu mày cố sức kiềm chế, đối với Shinichi mà nói, việc này thật không dễ dàng gì – ta cũng biết chuyện đêm đó.

Hoàng thượng biết? Đáy mắt phủ băng của Shiho thoáng xao động khi nghe những lời ấy, những lời gợi nàng nhớ lại quá khứ ngọt ngào, gợi nàng nhớ lại những kí ức đẹp như xát thêm muối vào vết thương của thực tại tàn khốc.

- Những ngày gần đây ta luôn để ý nhất cử nhất động của nàng. Khi biết tin Gin tử trận, nàng dù đau khổ nhưng không hề làm gì quá khích, kích động. Nàng ăn không nhiều, nhưng vẫn luôn dùng bữa điều độ và đồ ăn bổ dưỡng. Nàng vốn không ăn vặt, nhưng mấy hôm nay bữa nào nàng cũng dùng một chút mứt hoa quả vị chua. Cũng mới đây nàng bắt đầu dùng trà thảo dược. Đặc biệt, những thảo dược ấy đều có tác dụng an thai. Shiho, nàng có thừa kiến thức về y thuật để nhận ra từng thay đổi dù là nhỏ nhất trong cơ thể bản thân. Nàng đã sớm biết mình mang thai rồi, phải không? Đối với nàng mà nói, Gin đã không còn, giờ đây đứa trẻ là giọt máu duy nhất tướng quân để lại trên dương thế, cũng là sợi dây duy nhất liên kết hai người. Đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao nàng không đi theo Gin, ta nói đúng chứ?

Rèm mi khẽ rung động, Shiho kinh ngạc nhìn nam tử trước mặt. Người đường đường là vua một nước, còn nàng dù cao quí đến đâu cũng chỉ là một tiểu thư của gia tộc danh giá. Tại sao Người phải để tâm tìm hiểu suy nghĩ của nàng như thế? Tại sao Người lại mất công điều tra nàng cặn kẽ đến vậy? Chỉ thiếu điều cho thuộc hạ đi đếm từng sợi tóc trên đầu nàng thôi. Hơn nữa...

- Hoàng thượng...

- Gọi ta Shinichi. Đây là thánh chỉ.

- Shin...ichi..., biết như vậy rồi mà chàng vẫn muốn lập ta làm Hoàng hậu?

- Đúng vậy. Ta không những muốn nàng làm Hoàng hậu, mà còn muốn đứa bé là hoàng nhi của chúng ta. Ta đã định ngày, hôn lễ sẽ được cử hành sớm thôi. Chuyện về hoàng nhi, nàng yên tâm, tuyệt đối sẽ không có người thứ ba được biết.

- Tại sao?

Shinichi đã đưa nàng hết từ ngạc nhiên này sang ngạc nhiên khác. Ngoài bật ra hai chữ ấy, Shiho thật không biết nói thêm điều gì. Nàng quả thực không hiểu nổi, chuyện kì quái nào nàng cũng đã từng nghe qua, nhưng có tin hay không lại là chuyện khác. Giờ đây chính bản thân được trải nghiệm và lại là nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện, nàng hoang mang tự hỏi, chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong đầu vị Hoàng đế này vậy? Như đọc được suy nghĩ của Shiho, Shinichi chậm rãi bước lại gần nàng, chủ động rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người. Chàng nhìn thẳng vào mắt nàng, đến khi hai khuôn mặt chỉ còn cách nhau một gang tay nàng cũng không hề né tránh, mà chỉ nhìn xoáy lại. Mỉm cười thích thú, Shinichi nghiêng đầu ghé sát tai nàng nói khẽ, hơi thở phả nhẹ từng hồi khiến vành tai có cảm giác ngưa ngứa:

- Nàng rất đặc biệt.

Nhanh như cắt, Shinichi lùi lại một khoảng cách an toàn, chàng lấy lại phong thái điềm đạm, nói chầm chậm bằng chất giọng trầm trầm nghiêm túc:

- Nàng yêu Gin, ta đương nhiên biết Gin cũng yêu nàng. Và có một điều bây giờ nàng nên được biết, ta yêu nàng.

Shiho ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào Shinichi với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên nhưng lặng lẽ chờ đợi chàng nói tiếp.

- Cũng đã ba năm rồi.

Trong đôi mắt sâu thẳm của nàng gợn lên những con sóng mang theo sự khó hiểu, cánh môi anh đào khẽ hé mở ngạc nhiên. Ba năm? Cho đến ngày hôm nay nàng mới biết đến vị Hoàng đế là chàng, làm thế nào mà chàng lại có thể yêu nàng đến ba năm chứ? Nhìn ra sự thắc mắc của Shiho, Shinichi mỉm cười tiếp tục:

- Với nàng, hôm nay chúng ta là lần đầu gặp gỡ. Nhưng với ta, hôm nay là ngày hội ngộ sau ba năm trời cách biệt. Kể từ lần đầu nhìn thấy nàng trầm mặc dưới rừng anh đào bên sông năm ấy, hình ảnh đó của nàng cứ như một bức tranh đầy mị lực, luôn ám ảnh ta từng ngày. Bản thân ta cũng không hiểu tại sao, nhưng ta đã chờ đợi, đã kiếm tìm, đã nhung nhớ một bóng hình mà thậm chí đôi lúc ta cũng không chắc là thực sự tồn tại suốt ba năm qua. Ta luôn cảm thấy lần gặp gỡ ấy chính là thiên mệnh, nàng chính là thiên ý. Ta vẫn tin nàng có thực, ta vẫn tin có một ngày sẽ tìm được nàng, sẽ gặp được nàng. Ta vẫn luôn yêu nàng. Shiho, nàng chính là giấc mộng của ta. Đó là lí do ta có thể chấp nhận tất cả, dù đối với kẻ khác có là chuyện khó chấp nhận đến thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Shiho lặng người, nàng thực sự không nói được lời nào, nàng thực sự không biết phải nói gì nữa. Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu cương nghị của Shinichi, Shiho cố gắng tìm kiếm chút gì đó bông đùa, chút gì đó giả ý. Nhưng tất cả những gì nàng thấy được lại là sự chân thành và nghiêm túc. Thế gian này còn kẻ si tình đến vậy sao? Nên gọi chàng ta là người nhất kiến chung tình hay là tên ngốc bậc nhất thiên hạ đây? Nhưng dù sao thì, tại sao khoé mắt nàng lại nóng thế này. Không lẽ, nàng lại cảm động trước những lời ấy? Không thể nào, Shiho lí trí và băng lãnh đâu rồi?

Dù Shiho không nói gì, nhưng nhìn vào biểu cảm của nàng, nhìn vào đôi mắt long lanh đang gắng kìm lệ ấy, Shinichi biết, chàng đã nhận được câu trả lời như ý. Trước khi hồi cung, Shinichi nói một câu đánh sập sự đắn đo cuối cùng trong tâm tưởng Shiho:

- Shiho, ta là thực tại, tình yêu ta đối với nàng tuyệt đối không thua kém gì Gin.

Ngồi một mình trước bàn trang điểm đối mặt với bản thân trong gương, sự im lặng khó chịu bao trùm căn phòng càng khiến tâm trạng Shiho thêm nặng nề. Nàng đã chấp thuận hôn sự với Hoàng đế Vũ Quốc. Trong thâm tâm, nàng biết làm như vậy là không công bằng với Shinichi. Shinichi thật lòng yêu nàng. Câu nói cuối cùng chàng để lại vẫn dai dẳng vang vọng.

Nhưng...đề nghị của chàng lại là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất mà nàng có, là lựa chọn cho đứa trẻ một tương lai an toàn. Tình chàng, nàng không cách nào đáp lại, nàng không cách nào yêu Shinichi. Làm sao nàng có thể yêu một người khác, khi mà đã một lần trao trọn cả trái tim? Ân tình này, nàng chỉ có thể dùng thời gian một đời báo đáp mà thôi. Shiho tự hỏi, nếu nàng gặp Shinichi sớm hơn, nếu là vào ba năm trước, liệu kết cuộc ngày hôm nay có khác chăng? Liệu người nàng yêu có thay đổi? Hay ít nhất, liệu người nàng yêu vẫn có thể bên nàng?

..."Ta không biết lãng mạn ngọt ngào, cũng sẽ không thề non hẹn biển. Vì ta không cần ai khác tin, ta thậm chí không yêu cầu nàng phải tin, chỉ cần ta biết mình luôn giữ điều đó trong tâm, chỉ cần ta tin bản thân làm được một điều duy nhất ấy."...

..."Bản thân ta cũng không hiểu tại sao, nhưng ta đã chờ đợi, đã kiếm tìm, đã nhung nhớ một bóng hình mà thậm chí đôi lúc ta cũng không chắc là thực sự tồn tại suốt ba năm qua."...

Những lời Gin đã từng nói cùng với giọng Shinichi bỗng đan xen vọng lại.

- Dừng lại... - Shiho mệt mỏi nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, trầm giọng ra lệnh cho tâm trí.

Nhưng dường như, nó không hề nghe theo lời nàng.

..."Điều ta có thể làm cho nàng, chỉ là yêu nàng đến chết mà thôi."...

..."Ta vẫn tin nàng có thực, ta vẫn tin có một ngày sẽ tìm được nàng, sẽ gặp được nàng. Ta vẫn luôn yêu nàng."...

..."Shiho, ta chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi bản thân không có quyền quyết định, cho đến khi ta gặp nàng. "...

- Đừng nói nữa...

..."Shiho, nàng chính là giấc mộng của ta."...

..."Cũng phải, bây giờ thì nàng có thể chạy đi đâu được nữa, ngoài phủ tướng quân?"...

- Ta nói dừng lại!

..."Đó là lí do ta có thể chấp nhận tất cả, dù đối với kẻ khác có là chuyện khó chấp nhận đến thế nào đi chăng nữa."...

..."TA NHẤT ĐỊNH TRỞ VỀ, ĐỢI TAAAAAA..."...

RẦM!

Shiho đấm mạnh tay xuống bàn trang điểm, khiến vài hộp phấn son rơi xuống sàn, vỡ nát.

Căn phòng lại trở về với vẻ cô lặng ban đầu, những giọng nói đã biến mất. Mệt mỏi ngồi xuống giường, hơi thở nàng dần trở nên nặng nề. Đặt một bàn tay lên trán, Shiho khẽ thở dài:

- Xem ra ta thực sự cần nghỉ ngơi rồi. Toàn suy nghĩ gì đâu.

Mặt trời chậm chạp xuống núi, bóng tối cũng lặng lẽ lan toả khắp nơi. Nhắm mắt lại, Shiho cố gắng dỗ bản thân chìm vào giấc ngủ, một giấc ngủ đầy mộng mị.

Đêm cũng giống như nàng lúc này vậy. Chỉ một màu đen, đặc quánh, cô tịch, không phương hướng, không lối thoát.

Nhưng, đêm cũng có ưu điểm, nó có thể che giấu những thứ vốn không muốn để ai khác nhìn thấy. Một không gian hoàn hảo dành cho những bí mật. Trong đêm, đâu đó có một giọt nước mắt khẽ rơi. Shiho thì thầm:

- Gin, ta nhớ chàng, thực sự rất nhớ chàng...

**Grey.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nạn

**Nghiệt ngã chap 3.****  
><strong>  
>Lạnh... Tiếng gió gào rú từng cơn, cuồng loạn quật tung một màn tuyết trắng dày đặc. Tiếng gió rít qua khe núi lạnh lẽo nghe thật ma quái và ghê rợn. Khoan đã, lạnh? Ta còn sống sao? Lạnh, không những lạnh mà còn là cảm giác buốt giá vào tận xương tuỷ. Ta thật sự còn sống, sau những chuyện đó...<p>

***

Chiến trường hỗn loạn những âm thanh hò hét của binh lính, âm thanh chói tai của binh khí chạm vào nhau, âm thanh sắc lẹm oan nghiệt khi thanh gươm bén ngót tước đi những sinh mạng chỉ với một đường cơ bản. Máu chảy thành sông, con người sẵn sàng giẫm đạp lên nhau, sẵn sàng chém giết lẫn nhau để bản thân được sống. Đối mặt với cái chết, con người càng cuồng loạn hơn bao giờ hết. Họ sẵn sàng tước đoạt, vứt bỏ, giày xéo lên bất cứ cái gì để sống, cho dù có là mạng của kẻ khác, chứ đừng nói đến chút lòng thương ở thời loạn. Không cần biết đã từng thề sinh tử những gì với quốc gia, nhưng chỉ cần bước ra chiến trường, cho dù có nói thế nào thì thứ mà binh sĩ liều lĩnh kiên trụ từng khắc chiến đấu cho không phải quốc gia, nhân dân hay thiên tử, mà sâu thẳm trong tâm khảm, họ biết là mạng sống của chính họ. Họ làm tất cả để có thể sinh tồn. Chàng cũng vậy. Tàn nhẫn, lạnh lùng, khắc nghiệt. Tất cả để có thể chiến thắng, tât cả để có thể sống quay về. Nếu là trước đây, sống chết chàng đều không màng, chàng băng lãnh, chàng liều mạng. Vì đất nước, vì triều đình, vì bách tính chàng có thể không cần sinh mạng. Chính điều ấy đã tạo nên danh tiếng lẫy lừng của một đại tướng quân Gin bất bại lạnh lùng. Nhưng lần này thì khác, lần này, chàng còn có Shiho. Lần này chàng không còn cô độc. Lần này, có người chờ đợi chàng ngày đêm. Chàng phải sống... Phải sống để trở về bên nàng, phải sống để làm trọn lời chàng đã hứa. Đã ba ngày hai đêm chàng một khắc cũng không được nghỉ ngơi. Vào thời gian quyết định thế trận, Gin không dám khinh suất. Giờ đây quanh chàng hỗn loạn binh đao khói lửa. Đây là trận chiến quan trọng, thành bại đều là do trận này. Chàng có thể về bên Shiho hay không, thì ngày hôm nay chính là thời khắc quyết định. Shiho!

Phập!

Nhói. Gin nhìn xuống ngực trái, nơi một mũi tên bọc sắt vừa ngạo nghễ xuyên qua da thịt chàng - loại tên được quân Hồ đặc biệt tạo ra để dùng riêng cho chàng. Vậy là bọn chúng đã nhìn ra được thời điểm chàng mất tập trung, dù chỉ trong chốc lát. Lập tức Gin cảm nhận sự nóng rát lan dữ dội từ lồng ngực ra toàn cơ thể. Mũi tên tẩm độc!

Phập! Híííííí...!

Một mũi tên nữa cắm vào đùi chiến mã của chàng trong khi chàng đang tê dại đi vì chất độc. Con ngựa lồng lên điên dại. Nó phi điên cuồng dưới sức nóng rực từ mũi tên. Rồi, đúng như toan tính hiểm độc của quân Hồ, con ngựa đã hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát tại khu mép vực, nơi dễ dàng lở tuyết nhất. Nó chồm lên đứng trên hai chân sau, hí lên một hồi thảm thiết như tạ lỗi với chủ nhân bao năm gắn bó nơi sa trường, đôi vó trước hua hua trong không khí. Khi con ngựa nện vó xuống nền tuyết dày đặc cũng là lúc mép vực sụt xuống cuốn theo cả người ngựa. Gin thấy người nhẹ bẫng trong không khí, không gian bỗng chốc im lặng, không còn đao kiếm, không còn tiếng kêu thét gào hận thù, ai oán và bất lực trước cái chết. Bỗng Gin thấy đau, chàng đau không phải vì chất độc đang thiêu đốt bên trong, cũng không phải vì cái lạnh cắt da thịt của đống băng tuyết liên tiếp quật vào người vào mặt bên ngoài. Chàng đau khi nhìn lên bầu trời, chàng thấy Shiho! Là hình ảnh Shiho đứng trên tường thành mong manh và cô độc. Là hình ảnh nàng thẹn đỏ bừng cả mặt đấm thùm thụp vào ngực chàng. Là hình ảnh Shiho nhếch môi cười kiêu bạc khi trêu chọc chàng đến cứng họng. Là màu tóc đặc biệt của nàng nhẹ bay trong làn gió chiều, hoà quyện cùng với nền trời huyền ảo. Điều cuối cùng đọng lại trong tâm trí Gin trước lúc mất đi hoàn toàn ý thức là lời Shiho đã nói: "Ta đợi chàng!" cùng với ý nghĩ: Hoàng hôn thật đẹp!

***

Tiếng gió rít ù ù bên tai, toàn thân Gin giờ đây như đông thành băng đá, chàng không thể nhúc nhích cũng như cảm nhận được điều gì ngoại trừ cái lạnh thấu tận tim gan. Mí mắt chàng như nặng cả nghìn cân vậy, cố gắng lắm chàng mới mở được đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Xung quanh chỉ toàn một màu trắng xoá. Trời vẫn tiếp tục màn mưa tuyết rất dày, mất một lúc Gin mới ý thức được vì sao mình không thể nhúc nhích, toàn thân như thể bị đóng băng. Là do cả người chàng bị lấp chìm dưới lớp tuyết dày đặc, chỉ hở ra mũi, miệng và đôi mắt.

"Không biết ta đã hôn mê bao lâu nữa, để bị lấp đến thế này." - Gin nghĩ - "Đợi chút, hình như có người đang đến. Gần, gần đến rồi... Là...là ai... Mặc kệ là ai... Đưa ta về...đưa ta về..."

Rồi không biết lấy sức mạnh từ đâu, Gin đưa được một bàn tay trồi lên khỏi nền tuyết. Chàng cảm nhận người ấy đã dừng ngay cạnh mình. Dù rất mơ hồ, chàng vẫn cố sức với bàn tay về phía ấy, nói một câu trước khi lại lịm đi lần nữa:

- Đưa...ta...về...về... Shi...Shiho...

Cạnh Gin, người ấy lặng im trân trân nhìn chàng một cách kì lạ, sau lại khẽ mỉm cười...

***

"Sao lại không cảm thấy lạnh nữa nhỉ? Nguy rồi, chẳng lẽ bị vùi dưới tuyết lâu quá đến mất hết cảm giác rồi sao? Mùi gà hầm thuốc? Khoan đã, giữa vùng băng tuyết trắng xoá không bóng người này thì lấy đâu ra gà, lại còn hầm thuốc nữa chứ. Thôi xong, ta lên thiên đường rồi sao? Mà không đúng, bản thân ta không biết đã giết bao nhiêu mạng người nơi sa trường, phải là xuống địa ngục mới phải. Dưới địa ngục mà cũng hầm gà, xem ra hồn ma cũng biết hưởng thụ gớm. MÀ ĐỢI ĐÃ, thế chẳng phải là ta CHẾT rồi sao?"

Giật bắn người với cái ý nghĩ mình đã rời khỏi dương thế, Gin bật dậy mở choàng mắt. Đau quá! Vết thương nơi ngực trái nhói lên đau nhức khiến chàng nhíu mày đưa tay ôm ngực.

"Còn biết đau là tốt, chứng tỏ ta chưa chết."

Rồi Gin chợt để ý vết thương khắp mình chàng đều đã được băng bó cẩn thận. Giờ chàng đang ở trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ. Đưa mắt quan sát xung quanh, không có gì có thể dùng làm vũ khí được cả. Qua khung cửa sổ mở hé, chàng thấy một cái nồi đất đặt trên bếp củi ở ngay gần cửa. Hoá ra mùi gà hầm thuốc là từ đó mà ra. Có người đã cứu chàng, là bóng người lúc ấy sao? Còn đang mải suy nghĩ thì cánh cửa chính bật mở. Gin lập tức phản ứng như một phản xạ có điều kiện. Xuất hiện nơi cánh cửa vừa mở là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp tầm 17, 18 tuổi. Cô gái có mái tóc đen dày và suôn dài. Đôi mắt long lanh to tròn của cô lúc này mở lớn cùng với đôi môi đỏ thắm không ngậm lại được khi nhìn thấy Gin - gã cô đã lôi ra từ trong tuyết và vác về tận đây chăm sóc - giờ đang nửa nằm nửa ngồi trên giường, băng bó đầy mình và...giơ tay thủ thế đầy đe dọa về phía cô. Bất chợt, Ran bật cười lớn. Gã này cũng thú vị thật. Thấy người mới xuất hiện kia là một cô gái trẻ, vừa có một biểu cảm hết sức kinh ngạc khi thấy chàng thủ thế, giờ đây lại ôm bụng cười lăn lộn, Gin chợt mất tự nhiên, húng hắng ho vài tiếng rồi im bặt.

Sau khi cười thỏa thích, Ran ngừng lại nhìn thẳng vào Gin:

- Huynh thủ thế cái gì chứ? Tôi đã phải vất vả lắm mới lôi được huynh về đây. Huynh ăn cái gì mà nặng thế hả? Hại tôi vác đến mệt. Lại còn trúng độc, thương tích đầy mình. Tôi mà không kịp thời giải độc, băng bó vết thương thì huynh đi gặp diêm vương lâu rồi. Huynh nghĩ với tình hình huynh lúc đó, tôi muốn giết huynh có khó khăn gì không? Còn chẳng cần động thủ ấy chứ.

Quay mặt nhìn đi chỗ khác để tránh...xấu hổ, Gin lấy giọng nghiêm túc hỏi cô gái:

- Đây là đâu?

- Còn phải hỏi, nhà tôi chứ đâu.

- Ý tôi hỏi nhà cô ở đâu. - Gin lạnh giọng vẻ khó chịu.

Bật cười khúc khích, Ran trả lời:

- Đùa huynh chút thôi, nhà tôi tất nhiên là gần biên giới phía Bắc Vũ Quốc rồi. Huynh nghĩ tôi đi bộ mà có thể vác huynh đến tận đâu chứ? Mạng huynh cũng lớn thật, nếu không phải vì tuyết rơi dày, tôi đi hái thuốc bị muộn mất mấy ngày thì chẳng có ma nào đi qua vùng hẻo lánh đó đâu. Mà tôi gọi huynh thế nào đây? Tôi tên Ran, Mori Ran.

Không trả lời câu hỏi của Ran, Gin chợt nhớ ra điều quan trọng, hỏi lại ngay lập tức:

- Tôi hôn mê bao lâu rồi? Bây giờ là thời gian nào?

- Huynh hôn mê đã ba ngày rồi. Phải rồi, chắc huynh đói lắm, tôi có hầm gà kia, đợi chút tôi lấy cho nhé. Ơ này...

Ran hốt hoảng khi Gin nhảy xuống giường, loạng choạng vài bước rồi ngã lăn xuống sàn.

- Huynh làm cái gì thế? Chê sống lâu quá đấy à?

Vừa nói Ran vừa đỡ Gin trở lại giường. Vừa rồi thử đi lại, không ngờ một chút sức lực cũng không có, chàng bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an:

- Cô nói cô tên gì... Phải rồi, Mori, bao giờ thì tôi có thể hoạt động được? Tại sao một chút sức cũng không có thế này?

Thở dài một hơi, Ran nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng giải thích:

- Huynh bị trúng độc rất nặng, còn chút nữa thôi là vào tim. Tuy tôi giải độc kịp thời nhưng dù gì huynh cũng không thể hồi phục nhanh thế được, lại còn bị thương nặng thế này... Huynh còn sống mà tỉnh lại đã là kì tích rồi...

- Cho tôi thời gian cụ thể, nhanh nhất trong bao lâu tôi có thể đi? - Gin mất kiên nhẫn hỏi cắt ngang lời Ran.

- Ý huynh là rời khỏi đây? - chợt nghĩ đến xác con chiến mã bên cạnh khi cô phát hiện ra Gin, Ran kinh ngạc hỏi tiếp - Bằng ngựa?

- Phải.

Ngập ngừng một chút, Ran nhẹ nhàng nói:

- Nếu chịu khó tập luyện, bồi bổ và uống thuốc, để có thể hoạt động nhẹ nhanh nhất cũng phải một tháng. Còn cưỡi ngựa thì e rằng...

- Quá lâu. Không được - Gin giật miếng ngọc đeo trên cổ xuống đưa cho Ran - cô cầm lấy, đừng thắc mắc gì cả, cô cứ việc dùng tất cả những gì tốt nhất, hãy giúp tôi hồi phục nhanh nhất có thể. Nửa tháng, lâu nhất là nửa tháng tôi phải đi được. Điều này rất quan trọng với tôi.

- ... Được rồi, tôi không nói trước được điều gì, nhưng tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức!

Sau năm ngày uống thuốc và liên tục tập luyện, Gin đã có thể đi chậm ở trong nhà. Vừa cầm quạt làm nguội bớt bát thuốc, Ran vừa nói:

- Ngạc nhiên thật, tôi từ nhỏ theo mẹ học y đã gặp qua rất nhiều người thương tích nặng, nhưng chưa thấy ai hồi phục nhanh như huynh. Bị thương nặng vậy mà năm ngày đã đi lại được. Phải nói ý chí của huynh thật đáng khâm phục. Ừm...huynh cố gắng như vậy có liên quan đến một người tên Shiho?

Gin đang bước đi chầm chậm liền khựng lại khi nghe Ran nhắc tới tên Shiho. Chàng lạnh giọng:

- Cô muốn nói gì?

Mặc dù chàng sống được đến giờ là do cô gái này cứu, thời gian qua cũng là một tay cô chăm sóc chàng. Nhưng dù sao đây cũng là biên giới phía Bắc, là nơi gần với lãnh địa của tộc Hồ. Dù sao chàng cũng là đại tướng quân của Vũ Quốc, là kẻ thù của chúng. Dù sao chàng cũng không biết chút gì về thân thế của cô ta. Chàng không thể không đề phòng. Hơn nữa, làm sao cô ta biết mà nhắc về Shiho? Mục đích của cô ta là gì?

Nhận ra vẻ lạnh lùng đề phòng trong giọng nói của Gin, Ran mỉm cười giải thích:

- Tôi chẳng có ý gì cả, chỉ là tiện miệng hỏi thôi. Hôm tôi cứu huynh, trước khi ngất lịm đi huynh có nói đưa huynh về, còn gọi Shiho. Rồi trong suốt ba ngày đêm huynh hôn mê cũng liên tục gọi tên người ấy. Đến khi tỉnh lại, thấy huynh nôn nóng muốn rời đi như vậy nên tôi đoán là vì người tên Shiho đó. Người ấy...đối với huynh rất quan trọng phải không? Mẹ tôi từng nói, trong thời khắc sinh tử, người mà ta nghĩ đến là người quan trọng nhất.

Nghe Ran nói một hồi, Gin chỉ hừ lạnh:

- Cô nghĩ nhiều quá rồi đấy.

Ran mỉm cười, anh chàng này, không phản đối là ngầm thừa nhận rồi.

- Tôi tò mò một chuyện, tại sao huynh lại nhất định phải trở về trong vòng nửa tháng nữa? Chỉ là thêm một chút thời gian, có cấp bách đến vậy không?

Dù có ý đề phòng, nhưng không hiểu sao khi nhìn vào đôi mắt trong veo và khuôn mặt thánh thiện kia, Gin lại cảm thấy tin tưởng. Im lặng một lúc, chàng mới cất giọng trầm trầm:

-... Khoảng thời gian này hẳn đã có tin rằng tôi đã chết. Shiho không phải người bi lụy, tôi không sợ cô ấy làm gì dại dột. Nhưng tôi sợ Shiho đau khổ. Nếu tôi về trễ hơn, Shiho sẽ đau khổ nhiều hơn. Vậy nên tôi nhất định phải sớm trở về.

Nghe câu trả lời, Ran sững sờ thầm nghĩ:

"Tôi cũng đoán là huynh rất yêu cô gái tên Shiho ấy. Hoá ra huynh yêu thật."

Chợt thoáng buồn, Ran đưa bát thuốc cho Gin:

- Được rồi, huynh uống đi.

Gin uống một hơi hết bát thuốc đắng ngắt. Ran quay bước ra cửa, rồi cô dừng lại khẽ ngoảnh đầu nói:

- Tôi nhất định sẽ giúp huynh được trở về với cô ấy sớm nhất có thể. Yên tâm đi.

***

Gia đình đã ba đời nghiên cứu y thuật, nên mặc dù mới 21 tuổi nhưng y thuật của Ran đã rất đáng nể. Có thể nói cô chưa từng gặp ai vượt được mình. Ran thông minh, xinh đẹp với gương mặt bầu bĩnh dễ thương. Ai gặp qua cô cũng nghĩ cô là một thiếu nữ mới 17, 18 tuổi. Từ ba năm trước khi người mẹ, cũng là người thân duy nhất của cô qua đời, cô vẫn một mình sống, nghiên cứu y thư mẹ để lại và điều chế thuốc trong căn nhà nhỏ tách biệt với đa số mọi người này. Đã lâu rồi cô không tiếp xúc gần gũi với ai. Nghĩ đến nam nhân anh tuấn có mái tóc dài màu bạc đặc biệt mà cô vô tình cứu được, Ran bất giác đỏ mặt. Khi bắt gặp chàng bị vùi trong tuyết, Ran rất ngạc nhiên khi một người bị thương nằm ngoài trời lạnh lâu đến mức tuyết phủ lấp kín người mà vẫn sống, lại còn có thể tự tỉnh dậy lên tiếng gọi người cứu. Cô cũng tò mò khi nghe chàng nói lúc ấy:

- Đưa...ta...về...về... Shi...Shiho...

Cô tò mò về người đang nằm đây, cũng tò mò về người mà chàng gọi. Sau đó, trong suốt thời gian hôn mê bất tỉnh, chàng liên tục gọi cái tên Shiho khi thì dịu dàng, khi lại day dứt. Người có tên Shiho ấy rốt cuộc là người như thế nào mà lại có thể khiến cho một nam tử đang từng khắc kiên cường chiến đấu với thần chết này lưu luyến đến vậy? Cô thật sự rất hiếu kì. Thật ra, ngay lúc ấy Ran đã đoán người ấy rất yêu cô gái tên Shiho. Nhưng không hiểu sao, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy chàng, Ran đã có một cảm giác rất đặc biệt, và có lẽ vì thế, cô luôn tự dỗ dành bản thân rằng có lẽ đó là em gái hoặc người thân của chàng thôi. Nhưng hôm nay, nhìn thái độ của chàng, nhìn sự quan tâm, lo lắng sâu sắc hiển hiện trong từng câu từng chữ về người con gái ấy, cô biết, chàng yêu Shiho hơn bất cứ thứ gì, kể cả mạng sống của chính mình.

Sau nửa tháng, Gin đã có thể đi lại, hoạt động nhẹ như người bình thường. Nhưng tất nhiên chàng vẫn không thể nào cưỡi ngựa đường dài dưới thời tiết như thế này. Ran đã phải rất cố gắng để Gin không tự giết mình bằng cách bất chấp tất cả phi về kinh thành dưới trời tuyết dày đặc. Cô cố gắng thuyết phục Gin nghỉ ngơi tĩnh dưỡng thêm:

- Bảy ngày, coi như tôi xin huynh, ở lại bảy ngày nữa thôi. Ít nhất hãy để cơ thể huynh được hồi phục thêm. Tôi hứa sau bảy ngày sẽ không giữ huynh thêm một khắc nào nữa. Nếu huynh cứ nhất quyết đi lúc này, chưa đến nơi huynh đã mất mạng rồi. Huynh cũng coi như được sống lần thứ hai, chẳng lẽ huynh muốn để Shiho phải mất huynh lần nữa? Huynh đã nói phải gặp cô ấy, để cô ấy không phải đau khổ cơ mà. Muốn vậy ít nhất huynh phải còn sống chứ.

Nghe Ran nói, Gin im lặng chẳng nói gì. Nhưng Ran biết, nhắc đến Shiho chàng sẽ không thể nào từ chối, vì dù sao, mạng của chàng cũng là vì Shiho mà gắng gượng đến giờ. Nếu không, chàng có lẽ đã nằm dưới vực, trong tuyết lạnh mà không bao giờ tỉnh lại nữa. Đối với bản thân, Ran luôn thành thật. Cô thừa nhận mình có tình cảm với chàng. Nhiều lúc Ran tự cười nhạo bản thân, bởi vì ngay đến cái tên của người mình thích cô cũng không biết. Cô đã từng hỏi, huynh ấy không nói, chỉ khăng khăng hỏi cô bao giờ mới có thể rời khỏi đây, bao giờ mới có thể về bên người con gái ấy. Từ đó, cô cũng không đề cập đến nữa. Cô chỉ chuyên tâm chăm sóc chàng cho tốt nhất. Ran rất rõ, chàng không thể hồi phục hoàn toàn trong thời gian ngắn như thế. Nhưng cô sẽ cố gắng hết sức giúp chàng khỏe mạnh hơn. Hơn nữa, cô đã quyết định rồi, cô quyết định sẽ cùng chàng về kinh. Như vậy, cô có thể chăm sóc cho chàng trên đường. Như vậy, ít nhất cô sẽ an tâm hơn. Cô cũng nghĩ đến khi gặp người con gái tên Shiho kia cô sẽ phải đối mặt thế nào. Đứng trước nữ nhân mà người đàn ông mình yêu thương yêu nhất, quả thực rất khó xử. Nhưng cô mặc kệ, trước mắt có thể chăm sóc cho chàng là được rồi. Sau đó, cho dù thế nào, chỉ cần chàng hạnh phúc, cô cũng thấy hạnh phúc. Vì dù sao đi nữa, cô yêu chàng chẳng phải cũng chính vì tấm chân tình của chàng dành cho duy nhất Shiho hay sao. Thật thú vị, lí do khiến cô và chàng không thể yêu nhau lại chính là điều làm cô yêu chàng hơn. Ran bật cười vì suy nghĩ ấy. Cô tự nói với bản thân:

- Được rồi, dù không thể là người ở bên huynh, nhưng tôi muốn tận mắt thấy huynh được hạnh phúc. Như vậy tôi mới có thể dứt bỏ tình cảm dành cho huynh mà bước tiếp được.

***

Nghĩ đến ngày hôm sau là có thể lên đường về bên Shiho, Gin không thể ngăn mình cảm thấy háo hức, cứ như một đứa trẻ biết sắp được về bên mẹ vậy. :" Đúng như lời đã nói ra, sau bảy ngày tĩnh dưỡng, chàng muốn đi Ran không hề giữ. Nhưng thay vào đó, cô muốn đi cùng Gin về kinh thành. Ran nói đó là điều kiện của cô để cho chàng đi, ngoài ra lại phải nói tên cho cô ấy nữa chứ. Ran mà không nhắc, chàng cũng quên luôn chuyện mình chưa xưng tên với cô bao giờ. Ran còn nói thân là một đại phu, người bệnh dưới tay mình chăm sóc mà xảy ra chuyện gì thì rất mất mặt, nên phải đi cùng để tiện theo dõi sức khoẻ cũng như bảo toàn danh dự. Mặc dù thấy hơi phiền, nhưng Gin cũng ậm ừ cho qua, vì đối với chàng giờ đây điều kiện gì cũng có thể chấp nhận, chỉ cần chàng có thể sớm được về bên Shiho. Nghĩ đến Shiho, trái tim Gin bất giác đập nhanh hơn vài nhịp. Tâm trí chàng được lấp đầy bởi hình ảnh nàng yêu kiều nhưng cô độc. Giấc ngủ chập chờn vẫy gọi, Gin thầm nghĩ trước khi chìm vào màn đêm tĩnh mịch.

"Shiho, hãy kiên cường lên. Ta đã hứa sẽ quay về, ta nhất định làm được. Ngay ngày mai thôi ta sẽ lên đường trở về bên nàng. Đợi ta, Shiho..."

**Grey.**


End file.
